The invention relates to an arrangement for a front portion of a motor vehicle.
The invention relates more particularly to an arrangement for a front portion of a motor vehicle comprising at least one structural box element comprising two substantially longitudinal intermediate beams at the end of which is attached a transverse element called “technical front face” supporting members of the vehicle, the front portion supporting at least two headlights of the vehicle, one bumper cowling and two stops for the closure of an associated hood.
Many examples of arrangements of this type are known.
Document FR 2.874.585 describes an arrangement of this type in which the technical front face supports two stops for closing the associated hood.